Je suis amoureux de toi… Chloé Jane Decker
by LoveStory1974
Summary: [Autre fin alternative : Épisode 5 / Saison 4] Et si Lucifer prenait une autre décision qui changerait le cours de son existence… Serait-il possible que Chloé et Lucifer aient enfin leur fin heureuse?
1. Chapter 1

Lucifer gisait gravement blessé sur le sol, il ne bougeait plus, les paupières closes.

Non loin du lui, se trouvait Leona l'ex-femme de Marco Franklin, elle pointait une arme sur Chloé. L'inspectrice paniqua un bref instant, elle ne disposait pas d'une grande marge de manœuvre ; elle devait agir vite car le temps était contre elle. Elle sut par Dan que le SWAT avait prévu au sud-ouest du Lux, elle devait donc tenter de la distraire.

" Vous connaissez la bombe artisanale de Marco ?" Dit Chloé "La distance à laquelle se tenir… pour appuyer sur le détonateur ?… Vous allez faire quoi après avoir appuyé sur le bouton ? Hein?"

"Oui… Bien joué… Vraiment… Mais vous n'allez pas m'embrouiller si facilement, inspectrice! Je ne changerai pas d'avis…"

" Oui je vois… mais je n'essaie pas de vous faire changer d'avis… mais de vous faire reculer dans le coin sud-ouest." Chloé affichait un bref sourire narquois.

Leona fixa l'inspectrice avec un regard interrogateur et releva cette expression soudaine et malicieuse, sur son visage. Elle réalisa bien trop tard qu'elle était manifestement tombée dans un piège. Une grosse explosion retentit et Chloé plongea à terre. Elle se mit à observer l'ex-femme et leurs regards convergèrent vers la même direction: le détonateur. Soudainement, Chloé essaya hâtivement de l'attraper, mais elle fut bien trop loin pour le saisir à temps ; elle ne savait pas si Ella avait réussi à désamorcer la bombe à temps.

Elle pensa subitement à Lucifer, elle se devait de le protéger. Elle donnerait sa vie pour lui. Le savait-il, seulement? Elle reprit rapidement la direction opposée et n'hésita pas à se projeter sur le corps immobile de son partenaire. Au même moment, l'ex-femme venait d'actionner le détonateur mais forte heureusement la tragédie fut évitée. Le cauchemar était enfin terminé et Chloé resta un moment sur le corps du Diable.

À l'étage, Ella réussit à une seconde près le désamorçage. Un Miracle. Eve, qui fut à ses côtés, rayonna de joie, elle l'embrassa sur la joue et lui dit : "Tu as vraiment réussi!". Ella qui était encore sous l'emprise de la cocaïne dit instinctivement à Eve : "Je suis vivante? Tu es vivante ?".

Eve eut ce grand sourire radieux, elle s'avança près de la balustrade et s'empressa de regarder vers le bas ; elle voulut vérifier si Lucifer se portait bien.

La joyeuse expression qui figurait sur son visage s'estompa progressivement. Elle fut à cet instant le témoin d'une scène. Ce ne fut pas, uniquement, le fait que l'inspectrice se trouvait si proche de Lucifer, ce fut ce regard. Le regard d'une femme prête à tout pour l'homme qu'elle aimait. Eve avait compris. Si elle fut honnête avec elle-même, elle avait toujours su que Lucifer fut loin d'être indifférent au charme de l'inspectrice. Chloé semblait visiblement l'aimer ; pour une raison qui lui était obscure, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient franchi le pas. Il était évident que Chloé n'avait plus peur du Diable, et Lucifer ne semblait pas détenir cette information.

Dès ses retrouvailles avec Lucifer, Eve avait choisi d'ignorer ce détail. Comment avait-elle pu être si irréfléchie? Elle continua à observer la scène qui s'offrait à ses yeux, aussi douloureuse fut-elle.

Lucifer réagit vivement au contact de Chloé. En sautant ainsi sur sa blessure, l'inspectrice avait ravivé la douleur et l'avait aidé à reprendre connaissance parmi le monde des humains.

Chloé observa l'état général de Lucifer, son pronostic vital semblait engagé. Il était très pâle et avait perdu énormément de sang ; il était malgré tout encore en vie, n'importe quel homme aurait déjà rendu l'âme mais pas lui, pas le diable. Elle profita de cette proximité pour le toucher, tout d'abord le torse, puis son visage et elle ne put s'empêcher de se rapprocher davantage.

Lucifer la regarda et la trouva divine. _'Qu'elle est belle, on dirait un ange'_ . Il n'en crut pas ses yeux, elle avait risqué sa vie pour le protéger. Lui. Le Diable. Il repensa à ce fameux soir où Chloé lui répondit qu'elle ne pourrait certainement pas l'accepter sous son apparence démoniaque. Si elle était tant effrayée par son côté monstrueux, il ne comprit pas pourquoi elle venait de risquer sa vie pour lui. Il la contempla à nouveau et il reconnut ce regard, ce doux regard que Chloé lui offrit à cet instant ; le même regard quand ils se trouvèrent sur cette plage, où il s'embrassèrent pour la première fois. Lucifer désirait plus que tout raccourcir la distance qui séparait leurs visages et l'embrasser, mais il ne fit rien, il se contenta de profiter de ce rapprochement si rare depuis qu'elle savait qui il était vraiment.

"Tout va bien ?", lui dit-elle avec une intonation qui trahit et révéla sa grande inquiétude à son égard.

'_Elle se soucie donc encore réellement de moi?', _Il ne pouvait pas se décrocher de son regard.

"**Vous êtes tombée sur ma blessure. Pile la douleur lancinante dont j'avais besoin pour revenir à mes esprits."**

"Je suis désolée…" La voix de Chloé fut pleine de douceur.

"**Non, inspectrice… Vous vous êtes jetée sur moi. Vous étiez prête à vous sacrifier pour me sauver."** Lucifer perçut la manière dont elle se soucia de lui, ce regard rempli d'inquiétude, elle ne décrocha pas ce regard et lui fit un timide sourire. _'Encore ce doux regard, si je pouvais l'embrasser…'_

Lucifer remarqua que Chloé baissa la tête légèrement vers le bas puis la redressa à nouveau. Elle sembla presque gênée, rougissant légèrement. Il fut troublé par sa légère timidité, il lui sourit et ferma les yeux tout doucement. Le visage de Lucifer semble apaisé. '_ Alors elle m'aime peut-être encore?… Je dois lui dire que je ne veux pas rompre notre partenariat, lui révéler mes sentiments…'_

Lucifer sut qu'au fond de son cœur, il ne ressentait pas le moindre sentiment amoureux pour Eve. Elle avait toujours été une amie. Chloé était son éternelle énigme, sa quête, son âme sœur ; il ne lui avait jamais révélé l'ampleur de ses sentiments. Soudainement, il sentit son corps devenir de plus en plus lourd et lutta pour ne pas s'endormir.

Chloé le vit perdre connaissance. Elle toucha énergiquement son visage pour voir si Lucifer était toujours en vie. Elle prit son pouls, mais le rythme était faible. '_ Non, non, non… Tu ne peux pas mourir ici, Lucifer…' _

"Infirmier, infirmier !" Cria-elle. Elle resta près de lui, le temps que l'assistance médicale vienne le prendre en charge. Elle caressa délicatement le dos de sa main droite, mais Lucifer ne sembla pas réagir à ce simple contact, alors elle saisit ses lèvres et l'embrassa ; ce fut un geste irréfléchi, spontané, passionné, romanesque qui ne dura qu'un court instant, mais il y eut cette chaleur agréable, inattendue qui se répandit tout le long de son corps. Pendant un bref moment, elle eut la sensation qu'il avait répondu à sa demande, qu'il lui avait rendu ce baiser. Son imagination lui fit perdre certainement tout sens de la réalité, car Lucifer était à présent avec Eve. Cette simple pensée lui transperçait le cœur, elle n'était pas prête à le perdre.

En sachant qu'elle le rendait vulnérable, Chloé resta un moment à l'intérieur du Lux ; le temps qu'il se rétablisse de ses blessures. Elle le regarda partir au loin. Elle se releva. Ses collègues lui demandèrent si elle n'avait pas été blessée._ "Non je vais bien" _, répondit-elle sur le ton le plus neutre possible.

Pourtant, elle était réellement blessée, une de ces blessures invisible, sournoise, dont on ne se remet jamais. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour traiter toutes les dernières informations sur Lucifer Morningstar ; les métaphores qui n'en étaient pas, l'existence de Dieu, des anges, des démons, du Paradis, de l'Enfer et du Diable. Des larmes coulèrent sur son visage. Il était certainement trop tard pour les regrets, pour réparer, pour lui avouer qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer_ . 'Pourrait-il seulement me pardonner un jour?'_

À l'extérieur, Lucifer avait été pris en charge très vite par un médecin et des infirmiers.

"Vous semblez bien vous porter, M. Morningstar… Vous avez eu énormément de chance. La blessure semble superficielle… Je vous mets sous perfusion. Vous devrez tout de même aller à l'hôpital par précaution. Si tout va bien vous pourrez sortir dans la soirée."

"**Je vous remercie docteur… J'aimerai attendre une amie. Peut-on retarder le départ?"** Lucifer tenait absolument à voir Chloé, il ne pouvait pas se l'expliquer mais il devait lui parler dès à présent.

"Oui, je ne m'y oppose pas, bien sûr. Je vous laisse un moment."

Lucifer vit Eve s'approcher. Il lui devait également la vérité, à savoir, qu'il ne souhaitait que son amitié, rien de plus.

"Lucifer… J'étais tellement inquiète pour toi… Comment vas-tu ?"

Eve le sentit hésitant, avec un regard fuyant.

"**La blessure était finalement superficielle, tout va bien! Eve… écoute, je dois te dire quelque chose… je…"**

Eve avait comprit, elle aimait Lucifer mais la façon dont Chloé l'avait touché, regardé et ce baiser, elle ne pouvait plus continuer à se voiler la face.

"Lucifer… Je sais…"

"**Tu sais ?… Tu sais quoi exactement ?"**

"Je sais que ton inspectrice t'aime, Lucifer… Je l'ai vu lorsque j'étais à l'étage. J'ai vu la façon dont elle te touchait, son regard, ce baiser…"

"**Eve, je… quoi ?… ce baiser?… non tu te trompes, je ne l'ai pas embrassé…"**

"Je le sais mais Chloé… elle l'a fait… Et je sais que tu l'aimes… D'ailleurs, c'est incroyable… Je n'ai jamais vu deux personnes s'aimer autant et à la fois chercher à renier autant leurs sentiments. Dis-moi dans les yeux que tu ne l'aimes pas, Lucifer?"

"… **Eve… Non, je suis désolé… Je ne peux pas te dire cela mais je ne pense pas que tu aies bien vu la scène. Chloé a peur de mon visage démoniaque, de ce que je représente. Elle n'a pas pu m'embrasser…"**

"Oh Lucifer… Tu es véritablement aveugle. Si je te disais qu'elle t'aime à en mourir… et que ce baiser volé fut un acte désespéré et rempli d'amour…" Eve vit Chloé sortir du Lux au loin. "Je vais te laisser d'accord? Ne gâche pas tout, Lucifer…"

" **Eve… Merci… et je suis vraiment désolé…" **

Elle le regarda et au moment où Chloé était proche de l'ambulance, elle lui fit un sourire et se dirigea vers le Lux.

Lucifer fit un grand sourire, enfin il voyait Chloé. Elle semblait ne pas être blesser. Son père avait peut-être encore une fois veiller sur elle.

"**Inspectrice. Ravi de vous revoir."**

Chloé eut du mal à maintenir le contact visuel avec Lucifer. Elle sembla gênée. Elle ne souhaitait pas que leur relation professionnel s'arrête. Elle voulait être avec lui, ne jamais le quitter.

"Comment vous sentez-vous ?"

"Je me suis senti mieux dès que je suis sorti. C'est marrant. Eve vient de partir… Je…"

Chloé lui coupa la parole.

"Lucifer… Je voulais voir si ça allait . Et cette histoire de dernière enquête… Je voulais juste vous dire que… Je comprends vos sentiments."

Lucifer ne la lâchait pas du regard._ 'Alors Eve avait raison.' _Il l'observa et il remarqua son manque d'assurance, sa gêne, toute l'émotion dans son regard, les larmes qu'elle essayait de retenir. _'Est-ce pour moi?' _

"**Et je comprends les vôtres aussi à présent, inspectrice. Et… Pour ce que ça vaut, je crois que j'ai tourné la page."**

"Bien…" Chloé sembla anéantie, on pouvait relever une profonde tristesse sur l'expression de son visage.

Lucifer avait bien vu sa réaction._ 'Oh Chloé, j'ai tourné la page de cette enquête, pas de notre partenariat, mais je vois que tu veux toujours de moi.' _Il voulait lui dire. Il voulut la serrer dans ses bras, mais la douleur au bas du ventre était encore trop vive. Néanmoins, il ne put pas la laisser croire qu'il ne souhaitait plus travailler avec elle, il devait lui dire.

"**La prochaine fois, essayez de ne pas rameuter un meurtrier fou dans mon bar. Ça casse l'ambiance." **_'ça y est, elle a comprit. Comment ai-je pu être si aveugle ? J'allais tout gâcher. Mon adorable Chloé que j'aime tant… Père, je pourrais presque te remercier car ma vie n'aurait définitivement plus de sens sans elle.'_

"Vous voulez continuez à faire équipe avec moi?" Chloé pensa avoir mal entendu._ 'Veut-il réellement continuer à être mon partenaire? J'ai forcément dû mal comprendre…'_

Au même moment, les ambulanciers s'apprêtaient à le faire monter à l'intérieur de l'ambulance. Lucifer fut extrêmement contrarié. _'Bon sang!… Encore un excellent timing… Nous sommes maudits!', _pensa-t-il.

Au loin, le médecin avait pu observer M. Morningstar en compagnie de sa charmante amie. Il conclut très rapidement qu'elle était visiblement bien plus. Il les avait trouvé touchants et n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de les observer. Ils semblaient s'aimer. Il détecta très rapidement qu'ils n'étaient pas encore ensemble. Il se mit à penser à sa femme qui aimait tellement les histoires romantiques, alors il s'empressa d'interpeller ses collègues, afin de laisser encore un moment à ces hypothétiques amoureux.

"Messieurs, j'ai besoin de vous! Laissez donc encore un moment à M. Morningstar."

Il regarda son patient et lui fit un clin d'œil tout en lui disant "Je vous laisse encore un moment, M. Morningstar!".

Le médecin partit un peu plus loin mais resta à une distance raisonnable et garda un œil sur son miraculeux patient de la soirée.

Lucifer rendit le sourire au médecin et regarda Chloé. Son cœur battait si vite. Il devait lui parler maintenant.

"Lucifer… Je ne sais pas si je vous ai bien compris… Et si c'est bien le cas et bien… Non en fait, oubliez ce que je viens de vous dire… Écoutez, je vais vous laisser avec Eve… Ce fut un très grand privilège d'avoir eu la chance de travailler avec vous. Je vous souhaite le meilleur, Lucifer… Vraiment…" Chloé lui fit un léger sourire et s'apprêtait à partir, même si elle ne désirait qu'une seule chose, rester près de lui pour l'éternité.

Il l'écouta, et il se dit, _'Il faut absolument que je lui dise car visiblement, même si je la regarde intensément, passionnément, elle ne semble visiblement pas comprendre… ou alors elle est exactement dans le même schéma que je me suis construit depuis si longtemps, elle a peur que ce ne soit pas réciproque, que ce ne soit pas réel? Si tel est le cas, nous sommes bien deux idiots… Bon sang! Enfin surtout moi.' _

"**Non Chloé… Je vous en prie !… Restez!" **C'est mots ressemblaient davantage à une prière, il ne voulait pas la perdre, pas encore une fois.

Chloé se figea à ses mots.

"Pourquoi, Lucifer?… La page est bien tournée, vous l'avez dit vous-même?"

Elle baissa la tête et essaya de lui cacher tant bien que mal toutes ses émotions qui la brisent de l'intérieur. Elle espérait qu'il ne remarquerait rien.

"**Non Chloé, ce que j'essayai de vous dire… Je ne souhaite pas que cela s'arrête… Je souhaite toujours être votre partenaire… et…"**

"Vous souhaitez toujours être mon partenaire?"

Lucifer avait remarqué les larmes qui coulèrent le long de son visage. Elle venait enfin de lâcher prise. Elle se mit à lui sourire.

"**Oui, Chloé… toujours!"**

"Je souhaite également continuer à travailler avec vous, Lucifer…"

Le cœur de Lucifer fit un bond et lui rendit le sourire, un doux sourire, mais il devait encore lui révéler ses sentiments. _'Pourquoi est-ce si difficile?' _Il devait bien l'admettre, il avait tellement peur qu'elle le rejette, qu'elle s'enfuit à nouveau.

"**Chloé… Accepteriez-vous de dîner avec moi cette nuit?… Oh je sais, je dois me rendre à l'hôpital mais je pourrais certainement sortir très rapidement… Étant donné que la blessure est quasiment guérie… Viendrez-vous me chercher? Le médecin m'a parlé d'une visite de routine."**

Chloé n'osait pas y croire. Est-ce qu'il l'invitait réellement? Est-ce qu'il la désirait encore? N'était-il plus en colère contre elle?

"Oh! Eve, ne va-t-elle pas vous rejoindre à l'hôpital?"

"**Il semblerait que non… Je viens de lui avouer que mon cœur appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre… Et il semblerait que Eve l'ait remarqué depuis nos retrouvailles… Et elle a vu le baiser… Votre baiser au Lux…"**

"… Lucifer… Je… Et bien oui, je vous ai embrassé. Je suis désolée, je ne souhaitais pas m'immiscer dans votre relation avec Eve… Elle a l'air parfaite pour vous…"

" **Chloé… Je ne désire pas passer la fin de soirée avec Eve, mais en votre compagnie et si je pouvais vous prendre dans mes bras à cet instant… Je le ferais… Croyez-moi…Mais… Bon sang! Je ne me suis pas totalement remis de ma blessure ! Alors que pensez-vous de ma proposition?" **

" Je ne sais pas, Lucifer, il faut que je réfléchisse."

"**Oh, je vois… Suis-je bête d'oser espérer que peut-être, vous et moi…"**

" Lucifer… Oui bien sûr que je veux passer la soirée avec vous… Il faut juste que je prévienne Dan qu'il prenne Trixie pour cette nuit."

**"Est-ce un vrai, inspectrice? Vous souhaitez réellement passer la soirée en ma compagnie? Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de passer du temps avec vous... Chloé."**

"Parfait, je dois m'occuper de quelques petits détails et je vous retrouverai à l'hôpital."

**"Alors, à plus tard, Chloé..."**

_(À suivre…)_


	2. Chapter 2

Lucifer préférait éviter les hôpitaux, de douloureux souvenirs y étaient liés. En particulier, le soir où il avait découvert que Chloé avait été empoisonnée. Ce jour-là, il avait cru la perdre pour toujours.

Il se sentit délivrer d'avoir rompu avec Eve et il était heureux d'avoir eu enfin le courage d'inviter Chloé. Il voulut la prévenir qu'il était autorisé à sortir de l'hôpital mais il remarqua que son téléphone était complètement déchargé. '_Bon sang!'. _Extrêmement fatigué, il appuya sa tête contre le mur et ferma les yeux, il sombra dans un profond sommeil.

**...**

**_"Chloé… Viens ici… Reviens dans le lit, je pense à diverses choses que je pourrais réaliser pour toi mon amour…"_**

_"Lucifer! N'oublie pas notre arrangement ! Cela ne doit pas affecter notre partenariat. Il ne s'agissait que d'une nuit ! Maintenant, tu peux retourner à tes vieilles habitudes ; mais je confirme c'était bien l'une des plus belles nuits de toute ma vie." _

**_"Quoi?Je n'ai jamais dit que je désirai qu'une seule nuit. Je veux plus avec toi, Chloé…"_**

_"Lucifer… On s'est bien amusés la nuit dernière mais je crois que cette histoire ne mènera nulle part. Tu es le Diable! Et moi… Une simple mortelle!" _

**_"… Je vois… Je ne te retiens pas alors !"_**

_"Ne le prend pas ainsi, Lucifer! Tu as toujours agi de la même manière avec tes partenaires sexuels. Alors quelle différence cela peut bien faire pour vous? " _

**_"La différence… Chloé est que je vous aime…"_**

**...**

"LUCIFER! Hey… Lucifer… réveillez-vous !… C'est Chloé !"

**"… Quoi?"**

"Lucifer, vous êtes à l'hôpital. Vous avez dû faire un mauvais rêve, je pense.", Chloé lui sourit. "Et comme vous voyez, je suis venue vous chercher, comme promis!"

**"Oh, Chloé, oui je crois que j'ai du m'assoupir un peu. J'ai fait un rêve étrange… ou plutôt un horrible cauchemar."**

Mais elle était là, devant lui, ce fut tout ce qui comptait à présent.

"Je suis tellement désolée, j'ai pris plus de temps que prévu. Dan ne pouvait pas garder Trixie, alors j'ai demandé à Maze. Elle a accepté et me voici ! J'ai essayé de vous appeler plusieurs fois mais je suis tombée directement sur la messagerie de votre téléphone…"

**"Plus de batterie! Je le crains… Inspectrice!"**

"Oh! Je préfère cela. Je pensais que vous aviez peut-être changé d'avis…"

**"Quoi? Chloé… Non! Rien ne me ferait changer d'avis…"**

Un silence s'installa entre-eux, ils se regardèrent intensément, ni l'un ni l'autre voulurent interrompre ce contact visuel. Lucifer fut le premier à briser ce long silence.

**"Chloé, que diriez-vous de quitter ce lieu affreux, plein de mauvais souvenirs, et de dîner chez moi ?"** Il la regarda avec insistance, et elle rougissait encore, il ne se lasserait jamais de la contempler.

"Oh, oui d'accord… Je serai ravie Lucifer. De plus, je n'ai rien mangé depuis ce midi."

**"Bien, allons-y alors! Où êtes-vous garée?"**

"Dans le parking de l'hôpital, au deuxième sous-sol! "

Une fois au sous-sol, Lucifer s'empara de la main de Chloé. Elle se retourna et se retrouva face à lui.

**" Inspectrice… Être à côté de vous est une douce torture, le saviez-vous? Chaque fois, que je suis prêt de vous, mon cœur bat si fort…"**

"…"

**" Inspectrice ? Est-ce que vous allez bien ?"**

"Oui oui, je vais bien… C'est juste que je ne suis pas habituée à vous entendre exprimer avec autant de clarté vos sentiments."

**"Et est-ce mal, inspectrice? Je veux dire, est-ce que cela vous met mal à l'aise ? **

**Si c'est le cas, je vous présente toutes mes excuses…"**

"Non Lucifer, au contraire, j'aime beaucoup vous entendre me dire ce que vous ressentez."

**"Chloé, j'ai tellement peur que vous partiez à nouveau, mais j'ai décidé de m'ouvrir à vous!"**

"Parfait! Car je dois vous avouer que j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir et je suis arrivée à la même conclusion. Je veux m'ouvrir à vous mais j'ai peur que vous soyez tenté de repartir à nouveau à Las Vegas sans moi…" Dit-elle en rigolant.

**"Oh… Et bien… Je peux vous assurer que je n'ai nullement l'intention de quitter L.A. **

**Sauf, si vous me le demandez bien sûr. Je dirais même que si je m'écoutais à cet instant, je me rapprocherai de vous, je saisirai délicatement votre visage. Je caresserai votre peau délicate. Je raccourcirai la distance entre nos deux visages et je vous embrasserai… Chloé…"**

Lucifer se mit à exécuter chacune de ses paroles et il l'embrassa.

Au début, Chloé fut surprise et ne répondit pas à son baiser. Puis elle ressentit cette chaleur douce et agréable qui se répandit sur ses lèvres, et elle répondit à son baiser. Leurs langues s'entrelacent et leurs échanges sont devenus soudainement plus intenses. Lucifer était à bout de souffle. '_ Bon sang! Cette femme me fait perdre le contrôle…" _Le temps semblait s'être figé.

Lucifer, arrêta ce baiser à contre-cœur. **"Même si j'avoue adorer vous embrasser, chère Inspectrice, nous devons nous rendre à mon appartement. Je vais vous concocter un délicieux repas. Autre chose que vos sandwichs industriels, je ne veux pas que vous ayez le ventre vide plus longtemps… Amour…"**

Le trajet en voiture était calme, Chloé le regarda de temps en temps, elle essaya de ne pas être trop distraite par son très beau passager. Lucifer n'arrêtait pas de l'observer. Il se posait encore tellement de questions, sur ses sentiments.

**"Chloé? Avez-vous encore peur de moi?"**

"Hein? Non Lucifer! Je n'ai plus peur… mais…"

**"Ah! Il y a bien un mais…"**

**"** mais, je crois que ce qui me fait peur… C'est de pouvoir vous perdre à tout moment, Lucifer!"

**"Que voulez-vous dire? Je suis le diable, je suis immortel, Inspectrice!"**

"J'ai peur que vous partiez, Lucifer… Vous êtes le diable et vous pourriez être amené à devoir retourner à vos obligations… Et si vous deviez retourner en Enfer?"

**"Quoi? Je ne retournerai pas en Enfer! Ma maison est sur Terre… Pourquoi diable, ferais-je cela ?"**

"Je réalise peut-être que vous êtes un être très puissant… Vous vivez depuis des millénaires et…"

**"… Et je n'ai jamais été réellement heureux, Chloé! Ma vie a commencé lorsque je vous ai rencontré pour la première fois au LUX. Depuis ce jour-là, j'ai choisi de rester définitivement sur terre. Au tout début de notre rencontre, je ne comprenais pas mes émotions et cela me rendait fou. Incapable de vous quitter et en même temps je ne pouvais pas être avec vous… "**

"Nous sommes enfin arrivés! Je vais garer la voiture dans votre parking!"

En sortant de la voiture, Lucifer fit un doux sourire à Chloé. Elle était calme, ne disant rien. Il aurait dû certainement se rendre chez Linda. Il avait besoin de conseils de toutes urgences. Il n'avait jamais réussi à finir un dîner avec Chloé. Qu'allait-il encore se produire ? Allaient-ils être interrompu par une hôtesse de l'air, ou encore pire par son frère, un disciple du père Kinley? ou encore Eve? Seraient-ils dérangés par une sonnerie de téléphone? '_ Maudit téléphone!'. _

Lucifer était extrêmement nerveux. Pourtant il avait rencontré tellement de femmes et hommes dans toute sa vie d'immortel. Il leurs avait apporté tellement de plaisirs. Mais là, il ne s'agissait pas uniquement de plaisirs sexuels mais d'AMOUR. Le Diable était amoureux. Terriblement et follement amoureux de Chloé Jane Decker. Il devait bien le reconnaître, il n'avait aucune expérience dans ce domaine. '_ Pourrais-je être un bon petit-ami?' _

**"Nous allons prendre l'ascenseur, suivez-moi Inspectrice ! Avez-vous envi de manger quelques choses de précis? Si vous le souhaitez, je peux commander quelques chose à manger?… Peut-être, que je n'aurais pas tous les ingrédients dans la cuisine. Enfin, nous verrons bien !"**

" Lucifer… Vous avez une cuisine?"

Ils rentrèrent dans l'ascenseur.

**"Bien sûr ! Maintenant que j'y pense, vous n'avez pas vraiment vu toutes les pièces du Penthouse, j'ai même une chambre pour les invités, il y a même une salle de bain supplémentaire ! Mais elle est beaucoup plus petite que la mienne!"**

"Vous savez Lucifer, il y a quelques jours, je voulais vous parler de quelque chose et…"

**"Oh Inspectrice… Si vous avez besoin de vous rafraîchir, n'hésitez pas à vous rendre dans la salle de bain. J'ai tout ce qu'il faut ! Vous êtes mon invitée d'honneur ce soir!"**

"Lucifer! Je vous remercie mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire. J'ai eu le temps de passer chez moi… Lucifer? Pourquoi vous…?"

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, et ils entrèrent à l'intérieur du Penthouse. Lucifer était encore plus nerveux. Il savait que Chloé voulait lui dire quelque chose, mais pour une raison inconnue, il appréhendait cette conversation. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen d'appeler Linda. Il devait trouver un prétexte. Sa tête allait finir par exploser. Il ne voulait pas la perdre une nouvelle fois. _'Et si finalement Chloé changeait d'avis. En y réfléchissant bien, qui pourrait aimer le diable, du moins réellement, sans mon Mojo' _.

"Lucifer… Ce que j'essaye de vous dire…"

**" Inspectrice! Installez-vous tranquillement sur le canapé, je vais prendre une douche et me changer! Faites comme chez vous!"**, _'Voilà j'ai trouvé, je vais brancher mon téléphone dans la salle de bain et j'en profiterai pour appeler rapidement Linda!' _

"Ok…" Chloé trouvait Lucifer très étrange depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de la voiture. Il semblait nerveux. Chose étrange, elle l'avait rarement vu ainsi.

**"Docteur… Linda!…"**

"Oh, Lucifer! Mais quelle heure est-il ? Mon dieu… je veux dire il est 3 heures du matin, Lucifer! Et nous nous voyons cette après-midi!"

**"Oui désolé… Docteur, mais c'est une urgence… Croyez-moi!"**

"Et bien je vous écoute… Que se passe-t-il Lucifer?"

**"Le Détective m'a sauvé la vie cette nuit et j'ai réalisé qu'elle m'aimait peut-être encore… alors j'ai rompu avec Eve et…"**

"Oh mon dieu… Lucifer! Enfin pardon, pour avoir citer votre père mais allez-vous bien? Êtes-vous blessé?"

**"Et bien oui, on a tiré sur moi mais ce n'est pas le problème Docteur… Le problème, c'est que j'ai invité l'inspectrice, et je l'ai même embrassé. Ce baiser m'a fait perdre la raison… Tout en elle me fait perdre la tête… Le Détective est dans mon salon… Pendant que moi… Je suis dans la salle de bain en train de vous parler!"**

"Et quel est le problème Lucifer…? Vous avez enfin pris vos responsabilités. Vous avez eu le courage d'affronter vos émotions. Vous avez interrompu vos ébats sexuels avec Eve. Vous avez invité Chloé et apparemment même après votre baiser, elle a accepté votre invitation. Et maintenant elle se trouve dans votre salon… Avez-vous peur, Lucifer ? Êtes-vous nerveux?"

**"… Et bien je crois que oui… Pour la première fois de toute mon existence d'immortel… je suis terrorisé… j'ai peur qu'elle parte, qu'elle change d'avis… Je suis le diable ! Et personne n'aime le diable, Docteur!… D'ailleurs, i peine quelques jours, Chloé me disait qu'elle était terrorisée et qu'elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait m'accepter tel que je suis… Alors pourquoi, m'avoir sauver la vie ? Je ne comprends pas ses choix, Docteur!"**

"Lucifer… Ne pensez-vous pas que si vous lui feriez encore peur, elle ne vous aurait pas repoussé après votre baiser ? Et Chloé est dans votre salon… Et vous me dites qu'elle vous a sauvé la vie aujourd'hui… alors un conseil de femme Lucifer et non de la thérapeute… Ne la faites pas attendre plus longtemps! Si vous ne souhaitez pas tout gâché! Je suis sûre que vous allez réussir à gérer vos émotions. Lucifer faites confiances à ces émotions, elles vous guideront ! "

**"Êtes-vous certaine Docteur… ?"**

"Oui Lucifer, j'en suis certaine! Allez, on se voit aujourd'hui de toute façon. Vous me raconterez tout ! Je veux tout savoir Lucifer !"

**"Merci Docteur… Je vous laisse!"**

Lucifer prit une douche, se sécha rapidement et il choisit l'un de ses costumes préférés ; un costume noir, avec une pochette rouge et une chemise blanche. **"Le Diable est enfin prêt!"** _'Allez, arrête d'être nerveux Lucifer! Tu es le diable!'_

**"Oh Inspectrice, vous vous êtes servi un verre ! Parfait! Je vais faire de même!"**_,'Car j'en ai vraiment besoin. Oh papa, je ne veux pas tout gâché cette fois çi. Cela doit être parfait!'_ Lucifer était toujours aussi tendu, mais Linda avait tout de même réussi à apaiser certains doutes concernant les intentions de Chloé.

"Oui je me suis servie un verre de Bourbon. Allez-vous bien Lucifer? Je vous sens… bizarre ce soir… Ai-je fait quelques choses qui vous a déplu?"

"…", _'Bien… elle l'a remarqué, elle a remarqué que je me comporte bizarrement. Espérons que je n'ai pas encore tout gâché…',_ **"Euh… Non Détective… vous n'avez rien fait qui m'ai déplu! Je suis ravi que vous soyez là ce soir! Je vous assure… Je pense que nous allons commander des pizzas… Est-ce que l'idée vous tente ?" **

"Oui j'adore les pizzas… et sinon Lucifer je voulais vous dire que…"

**"Parfait! Je commande de suite, il y a cet italien qui est ouvert toute la nuit! "**

Lucifer retourna dans la salle de bain, où se trouvait son téléphone, et passa la commande.

Il revint au bout que quelques minutes.

**"C'est fait ! Je me sers un verre et je suis à vous Inspecteur…"** , _'Je respire, je respire, je respire calmement et tout va bien se passer…' _Il s'installa sur le fauteuil en cuir juste en face de Chloé. Il avait préféré mettre un peu de distance entre-eux. Il ne voulait pas aller trop vite, il ne voulait pas brusquer son inspectrice.

"Lucifer… J'essaye de vous parler depuis que nous avons pris l'ascenseur et j'ai cette curieuse impression que vous me coupez sans cesse la parole… Et Volontairement en plus…"

**"Je vous écoute Détective… Je suis tout ouïe, allez-y!"**

"Lucifer… Je voulais vous dire que depuis l'affaire du collier, j'avais essayé de vous parler."

**"Oui, je vous écoute…"** , _'Que va-t'elle me dire, bon sang… ?'J'ai du dire ou faire quelques choses…' _

"Ce soir-là, je suis passée au Lux et je vous ai surpris avec Eve… Je vous avoue que j'ai été brisée… J'étais brisée parce que je voulais vous dire… Que je ne pouvais pas imaginer ma vie sans vous…Lucifer…"

Lucifer était sans voix. Ce fameux soir, Eve l'avait embrassé (effectivement) et il l'avait (même) prise dans ses bras. Si ce soir-là, il avait vu la réaction de Chloé, il aurait couru pour la rattraper. Il était anéanti ce soir là. Il pensait à Chloé, Il pensait l'avoir perdu pour toujours et Eve semblait accepter son visage démoniaque.

**"Chloé… Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait tant de peine… Je crois que nous étions l'un et l'autre autant brisé ce soir-là."**

"Lucifer… Vous n'aviez pas l'air malheureux ce soir-là…"

**"Et pourtant… Chloé, je l'étais… Eve venait d'accepter mon visage de diable. Alors que vous… Vous ne l'aviez pas fait!… Alors elle m'a embrassé, j'ai été surpris et j'ai cru bêtement que je pourrais peut-être l'aimer."**

"Pendant la pris d'otage, j'ai remarqué qu'Eve vous aimait… "

**"Je crois qu'elle pense aimer le Diable mais je pense qu'elle voulait juste retrouver son ancienne vie avant Adam. Vous voyez… Elle n'a pas eu le choix, mon père lui a imposé son mari… Et d'ailleurs maintenant que j'y repense… Enfin non… Oubliez…!"**

"Non… Lucifer… Dites-moi? "

**"C'est une mauvaise idée Inspectrice, je vous assure! Vous allez encore vous enfuire… Et je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir assez de bouteilles d'alcool pour noyer toutes mes émotions."**

"Lucifer! Allez-y! J'ai vu votre visage de diable… Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être si difficile ?"

**"Êtes-vous sûre, Chloé? Vous me promettez, de ne pas vous enfuire à nouveau?"**

"Oui Lucifer, je vous le promets! Je vous assure, je peux gérer…"

**"Bien, il me faut un autre verre, je reviens…"** ,' _Encore une excellente idée que tu as eu Lucifer…, lorsqu'elle connaîtra la vérité sur sa naissance… Respire, respire…' _

**"Vous êtes prête?…"**

"Oui… Je vous écoute Lucifer…",_ 'Il a l'air tellement nerveux… Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire que son visage diabolique?' _

**"Bien… Il y a, maintenant 36 ans, mon cher père a envoyé Amenadiel sur Terre pour accomplir une certaine mission. Il a été chargé de bénir un couple qui ne pouvait pas concevoir d'enfants. Il s'agissait de votre mère, Chloé… Et la raison qui me poussait à vous en parler, c'est que je pense que mon père vous a mis volontairement sur mon chemin. C'est d'ailleurs (certainement) pour cette raison que vous n'êtes pas affecté par mes pouvoirs et que vous me rendez vulnérable. Mais je ne connais pas la vraie raison qui a poussé mon cher père à souhaiter votre naissance. Même Amenadiel ne connaît pas la raison, il s'est contenté d'exécuter la volonté de notre père… Vous êtes le seul et unique miracle officiel!…Voilà vous savez maintenant! "**

"…"

**"Détective? Vous allez bien ? Je suis vraiment navré. J'ai eu la même réaction aussi… lorsque je l'ai appris…"**

"… Vous le savez depuis quand précisément?…"

**"Et bien… Depuis le soir où je suis venu chez vous et que j'ai découvert que vous aviez été empoisonnée."**

"Et… attendez une minute, Lucifer… Est-ce pour cette raison que vous êtes parti à Las Vegas et êtes revenu marié avec Candy ?…",_ 'Je vais réussir à me calmer, oui je vais réussir… Respire… Chloé!' _

**"Inspectrice, vous avez bien résumé la situation! Vous êtes très perspicace vous savez… Je l'ai toujours su d'ailleurs, mais…"**

"Lucifer!… Tu m'as laissé dans l'ignorance la plus totale… Sais-tu que je ressentais quelque chose de très fort pour toi… Et Tu es parti… parce que ton père a béni ma mère ! Et tu t'es dit que je n'avais pas mon mot à dire ! Est-ce que mon opinion à seulement de l'importance à tes yeux ?…"

**"Mais inspectrice…?"**

"Ah non pas d'inspectrice, Lucifer ! Éclaire-moi ? S'il te plait!"

Lucifer sentit sa colère montée **"C'est à cause de mon père ! Du moins je le pensais! Je me suis rendu compte qu'il vous avais créé pour moi, pour une raison encore obscure… Et je ne voulais pas vous imposez… Le diable… Chloé! Je voulais vous épargner ce visage… qui d'ailleurs vous a bien terrifié! Ce sont vos mots ma chère inspectrice! Vous me l'avez dit vous-même il y a quelques jours…!"**

"Et vous avez pensez que je n'avais pas mon mot à dire…! N'aviez-vous pas peur Lucifer ? N'était-ce pas plutôt pour cette raison? Vous aviez peur que ce ne soit pas réciproque ! Le diable aurait-il peur?"

A ce moment là, l'ascenseur s'ouvrir et le livreur de pizza assista à la scène et resta sans dire un mot. Lucifer et Chloé n'ont même pas remarqué sa présence.

**"Inspectrice! Comment osez-vous ? Je voulais vous protéger, je ferais n'importe quoi pour vous… Je donnerai ma vie ! Si j'ai peur ? Bien sûr que OUI… J'ai peur! J'ai peur de vous perdre, à cause de vos choix ridicules… comme (par exemple) tenter de me sauver la vie… Quelle idée avez vous eu… Si … Si vous mourrez… Chloé… Je ne vous reverrai jamais ! Comprenez-vous ! Jamais ! Mon père m'interdit l'accès à la Cité d'Argent!"**

"…"

\- Euh… Excusez-moi de vous déranger, je suis le livreur de pizza… M. Morningstar, cela fera 35 dollars s'il vous plaît!

**"ENFER SANGLANT! Bien sûr, tenez charmant jeune homme… Vous êtes arrivé pile au bon moment ! Comme toujours nous sommes toujours interrompu ! N'est-ce pas, Inspectrice! Gardez la monnaie, jeune homme!"**

\- Oh merci !, _'Et bien, il y a de l'électricité dans l'air… En tout cas, sympa le pourboire… 165 dollars!' _

Le livreur partit avec un grand sourire et Lucifer se dirigea vers le bar pour se resservir un autre verre, le troisième de la soirée.

"Qui te dit que j'irai au Paradis, Lucifer ?"

**"Pardon ?… Vous êtes sa création, son miracle… Il a des projets pour vous et vous avez l'âme la plus pure que je n'ai jamais rencontré… Bien sûr que vous irez au Paradis… Ne vous inquiétez pas! Nous ne serons (jamais) réuni pour l'éternité, si cela vous inquiète !"**

"Lucifer… Non seulement je me moque des projets de votre cher père mais je me moque également d'aller à la Cité d'Argent… parce que comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, mais apparement comme d'habitude vous préférez fuire et ne pas faire preuve de maturité… Je ne peux plus imaginer ma vie sans vous Lucifer… Je…"

**"Mais ne soyez pas ridicule, Inspectrice… Personne ne refuserait d'aller au Paradis !… Attendez… que venez-vous de dire, inspectrice…?"**

"Je viens de te dire… Que je ne peux toujours pas imaginer ma vie sans toi Lucifer… Malgré ton sale caractère et ton égo surdimensionné!"

**"… Pareil…"**

"Pardon… Je n'ai pas votre égo Lucifer… Je suis peut-être obstinée, je vous l'accorde, mais…"

**"Non… je veux dire pareil… comme vous, inspectrice… Je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans vous… Je veux dire, vous êtes parfois difficile à comprendre… Vous êtes sans aucun doute (effectivement) obstiné lorsque vous avez une idée en tête… mais je vous aime Chloé… Oui… Je vous aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé! Je vous aime à en perdre la raison. Je perds totalement le contrôle avec vous. Et oui j'ai peur, car si vous mouriez à cet instant, je ne vous reverrai plus jamais… Ma douce Chloé…"**

Lucifer lui fit le plus doux des sourires. C'est alors que Chloé se précipita dans ses bras, elle fût envahie par une chaleur intense et elle l'embrassa. Le baiser fut si torride que Lucifer perdit encore totalement le contrôle de lui-même.

_(À suivre…)_


	3. Chapter 3

**"Non… je veux dire pareil… comme vous, inspectrice… Je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans vous… Je veux dire, vous êtes parfois difficile à comprendre… Vous êtes sans aucun doute (effectivement) obstinée lorsque vous avez une idée en tête… mais je vous aime Chloé… Oui… Je vous aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé! Je vous aime à en perdre la raison. Je perds totalement le contrôle avec vous. Et oui j'ai peur, car si vous mouriez à cet instant, je ne vous reverrai plus jamais… Ma douce Chloé…"**

Lucifer lui fit le plus doux des sourires. C'est alors que Chloé se précipita dans ses bras, elle fût envahie par une chaleur intense et elle l'embrassa. Le baiser fut si torride que Lucifer perdit encore totalement le contrôle de lui-même.

Il était terrifié, mais l'idée de continuer à fuir cet amour était devenu insupportable. Il voulait plus que jamais être avec Chloé. Il voulait tout lui donner. Il voulait qu'elle soit sa reine.

Cette nuit-là, il s'était présenté sans armure devant elle. Il n'avait jamais été aussi vulnérable. Plus de masque. Il attendait le moindre signe de réaction sur ce joli visage. Un seul mot d'elle et elle pourrait le briser ou le rendre heureux. Mais ce soir, Lucifer était prêt à prendre le risque. Il avait décidé d'écouter son cœur.

…

**"…"**, Chloé le trouva à cet instant si touchant. Il s'était enfin ouvert à elle. Le diable était réellement amoureux d'elle. Le cœur de cette chère inspectrice était en train de battre si vite. _'__Pourquoi, Dieu, aurait-il choisi de me mettre sur le chemin de Lucifer?'_, c'était maintenant la question qui obsédait Chloé_ '__Je le rends vulnérable, j'aurai pu choisir d'enfoncer cette hache, j'ai failli l'empoisonné… Mon dieu… j'ai failli le faire… si le verre ne s'était pas brisé… Il serait en Enfer par ma faute. Je le rends vulnérable et il m'a choisi malgré tout. Lucifer est près à devenir mortel pour être avec moi… Et malgré ma trahison, il me fait encore confiance… Est-ce que je mérite un tel amour…?'_

"Lucifer… C'est la plus belle déclaration d'amour que l'on met fait… Je ne suis même pas sûre de vous mériter… Parce que… Je vous ai trahi, Lucifer… Je m'en veux tellement si vous saviez…"

Des larmes coulèrent sur le visage de Chloé, elle était profondément rongée par la culpabilité. Elle l'aimait du plus profond de son âme. '_Comment ai-je pu abandonné mon partenaire, l'homme que j'aime?'_

"Il ne se passe pas un seul instant, sans que je regrette d'être partie en Europe avec Trixie… et ma rencontre avec le père Kinley… Je… Je n'aurai pas dû m'isoler de la sorte… J'aurai dû venir vous parler le soir même. Vous aviez besoin de moi et j'ai fuit… et…"

Lucifer était bouleversé par les mots de Chloé. Il me voulait pas qu'elle culpabilise car il savait où allaient les âmes tourmentées. Même si il aimerait être avec elle pour l'éternité, Lucifer ne voulait en aucun cas qu'elle se retrouve prisonnière dans l'une des cellules de son royaume. Sa place était définitivement à la Cité d'Argent.

**"Détective… Ne culpabilisez pas! Je vous ai pardonné. Je ne pourrais jamais me fâcher éternellement contre vous. Vous avez eu une réaction humaine, je vous assure. Personne ne reste insensible à mon visage diabolique. Et j'ai également bouleversé votre monde, vous étiez athée."**,_'__Oh ma douce Chloé, si vous saviez à quel point je vous aime…'_

"Vous me pardonnez, réellement ?…"

**"Bien sûr que je vous pardonne Chloé… Je ne vous ai pas vu pendant une semaine et vous m'avez tellement manqué. Je suis désolé de vous avoir blessé avec ma relation avec Eve… Je ne sais pas (moi-même) pourquoi j'étais avec elle." **Lucifer prit une grande respiration. "**J'ai cru vous perdre à jamais, Chloé…"**

Lucifer se racla deux fois la gorge nerveusement. **"Et forte heureusement, vous êtes venu me demander de l'aide pour votre dernière enquête… Sinon je n'aurai jamais su que… Vous étiez prête à risquer votre vie pour le Diable… Personne n'a jamais fait une telle chose pour moi… Je vous remercie Chloé…**" Dit-il avec avec le plus doux sourire.

Lucifer s'approcha tout doucement de Chloé. Il voulait raccourcir cette distance, sentir sa peau, la tenir dans ses bras, la garder éternellement près de lui. Il tendit sa main droite et il essuya ses larmes. Il caressa sa joue, et mit l'une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille droite.

**"Alors, je crois que nous avons un gros problème, Inspectrice… Car tout comme vous, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai pu faire, dans toute ma vie d'immortel, pour vous mériter… Vous êtes un miracle de bonté… et moi… et bien… je suis ne suis que Le diable…"**

"Lucifer… Ne dites pas ça… Vous êtes tellement plus pour moi…"

Soudain, ils se sont retrouvés dans le noir. Tout le quartier semblait être privé d'électricité.

Ils étaient si près l'un de l'autre. Lucifer recula instinctivement, de peur d'aller trop vite avec Chloé.

**"Il ne manquait plus que ça! Une coupure de courant! Nous n'y arriverons jamais! Je vais aller chercher quelques bougies, je reviens très vite, Inspectrice…"**

Chloé sourit, chacune de ses manies étaient tellement adorables.

"Il semble que nous ne soyons pas les seuls à nous retrouver sans éclairage… Tout le quartier se retrouve dans l'obscurité la plus totale."

**"Et bien, nous allons profiter de ce moment… pour improviser un dîner aux chandelles… Qu'en dites-vous? J'espère que vous ne travaillez pas aujourd'hui… Il est déjà si tard…"**

"Non, je ne travaillerai pas ce matin… avec la prise d'otages le Capitaine m'a accordé une semaine de congé…"

**"Oh… et bien… Je vous en pris, inspectrice, installez-vous confortablement sur le canapé, nous allons (enfin) manger! Souhaitez-vous un verre de vin ?"**

"Merci Lucifer, je veux bien… oui…"

Lucifer remplit le verre de Chloé. Il avait tout installé sur la petite table, comme à leur précédent dîner. Il espérait vraiment que le reste de la nuit se déroulera sans encombre.

"Lucifer…?"

**"Oui, inspectrice?…"**

"Qu'aimez-vous tant en moi, Lucifer? Je veux dire… Avec toutes ces femmes incroyables belles que vous avez pu avoir…"

**"…Vous savez, inspectrice… Toutes ces femmes ne sont rien comparées à vous…"**

À cet instant, Lucifer eu l'un des ses petits rires nerveux, tellement attendrissant.

**"Et ce que j'aime en vous et bien… J'aime votre détermination, votre sens de la justice, votre générosité, votre bonté, et…vous faites preuve d'une grande sagesse qui me bouleverse au plus profond de mon âme… Je n'ai jamais rencontré une femme comme vous, Inspectrice. Vous incarnez ce que j'ai toujours recherché au plus profond de mon cœur **"

"Et… Vous souhaitez abandonner, votre vie de débauche rien que pour moi, Lucifer?", Dit-elle avec le léger sourire que Lucifer trouva irrésistible.

**"Et bien, si vous considérez ma vie ainsi… Il n'y a pas de mal à se faire plaisir, inspectrice… Assouvir ses désirs sexuels… même si j'avoue, je n'ai fait que réaliser le souhait de mes très nombreux partenaires sexuels… Mais la réponse à votre question est OUI!"**

Chloé a avalé durement sa salive. "Qu'en est-il de vos propres désirs? Quelqu'un les a-t-il déjà réalisé, Lucifer…?" Chloé était bouleversée, _'__Personne n'avait donc pris soin de lui, durant toute sa longue existence…?'_

**"Oh… et bien… non, personne… Vous savez… qui se soucie du bien-être du Diable…?"** Il inclina légèrement la tête vers le bas.

Chloé avait pu relever une profonde tristesse sur son visage.

"Moi, Lucifer… je m'en soucis. Vous êtes important pour moi… Je veux votre bonheur… Vous le savez, n'est-ce pas?"._'__Est-ce qu'il savait que je suis prête à tout pour lui? Le connaissant, certainement pas. Comme si il pensait ne pas mériter une telle attention… parce que, bien sûr, il est le Diable…'_

_'__Cette femme n'arrêtera jamais de me surprendre.'_, **"… Vous vous souciez (réellement) du diable, inspectrice?… Je ne sais pas quoi dire… Personne ne m'a jamais dit cela auparavant… Non jamais…"**, Lucifer était étrangement troublé et semblait presque timide.

Il s'installa à côté de Chloé, leurs épaules se touchaient à présent, et il tourna la tête pour la regarder profondément dans les yeux.

"Qu'est-ce que vous désirez, Lucifer?"

_'__Oh vous voulez jouer à ce petit jeu, inspectrice… Très bien… J'adore jouer!', "_**…Vous le savez très bien, Inspectrice… Pourquoi me poser cette question?"**_'__Oui, pourquoi elle me pose cette question…'_ Il se rappela que Linda lui avait déjà demandé et la réponse n'avait pas changé, il voulait qu'elle le choisisse.

"Non, je ne le sais pas! Je ne suis pas dans votre tête, Lucifer… même si j'ai quelques idées… Dites-moi!"

**"Vous, Chloé! Je désire être avec vous… Cela a toujours été vous."**_, 'Depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu, mon cœur fut transpercé par ces sentiments qu'ils mettaient encore inconnus…' _

Le cœur de Chloé se mit à battre très vite. Elle sentit qu'elle devait être en train de rougir. "Et… Quoi d'autres, Lucifer?"

**"Et bien… Je désire pleins de choses avec vous… Je désire dîner en votre compagnie, ce que nous sommes, d'ailleurs, en train de faire…"**

"Et?"

**"… Je désire encore vous embrasser, Chloé…"**

"Oui… que désirez-vous, encore?…"

**"Oh… Vous savez que vous jouez à un jeu très dangereux, inspectrice… Vous l'aurez voulu! Et bien… je désire caresser votre corps… Sentir votre peau contre la mienne… Je désire vous faire l'amour, Chloé… Je désire tellement de choses avec vous… La liste serait infinie…"**

"Et… Croyez-vous que vous arriverez à tenir jusqu'à la fin du repas? Lucifer…"

_'__Que cette femme me rend fou! Bon sang!_',**"…Je ne sais pas, j'avoue qu'un seul regard de vous et je n'arrive plus à réfléchir de manière rationnelle… Vous semblez m'avoir (complètement) envoûté…"**

Lucifer fit une pause, et approcha son visage encore plus près du sien.

**"Savez-vous que vous avez des yeux magnifiques, Chloé…?"**

"Merci, Lucifer… J'aime aussi les vôtres… J'arrive à m'y perdre complètement…"

**"Les vôtres sont beaucoup plus beaux… Je crois bien que je vais vous embrasser, Chloé…"**

"J'ai également envie de vous embrasser, Lucifer… Je me sens tellement bien près de vous et cela depuis si longtemps…"

Lucifer fut tellement touché par ses mots. Il saisit délicatement son visage et inclina la tête pour l'embrasser. Il se dit que ses lèvres étaient douces. Il se mit à caresser son visage, mit une main dans ses cheveux. Il a toujours aimé la voir les cheveux lâchés. Chloé avait l'air d'aimer ce baiser. Il le ressentait. Il était à cet instant vraiment heureux.

Leurs langues s'entrelacent au début avec hésitation, puis avec plus ardeur. Ils se sentaient comme pris dans un feu ardent de plaisirs.

Il saisit Chloé par sa taille et la dirigea sur ses jambes. Chloé aimait tellement toutes les émotions qu'elle ressentait avec Lucifer. C'était indescriptible, unique et magique.

Elle ressentait des picotements tout le long de son corps. Elle commença à déboutonner la chemise de Lucifer. Elle caressa son torse. Il était vraiment magnifique. Elle l'a toujours trouvé magnifique, même lorsqu'elle avait prétendu le contraire lors de leur première rencontre. Une chaleur intense envahit soudainement tout son corps. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle perdit, à cet instant, tout le contrôle d'elle-même.

Lucifer déboutonna délicatement le chemisier bleu de Chloé. Il décrocha son soutien-gorge noir, et il se mit à embrasser son cou tout en caressant ses seins. Il était envahit par une étrange chaleur qui ne lui était pas du tout familier. Tout en elle, le rendait fou. Il l'aime comme jamais un homme n'avait aimé une femme. Aucune femme ne lui avait fait ressentir tant d'émotions. Avec elle, il s'agissait réellement d'amour. Le véritable amour. Il la saisit de nouveau par la taille, et il se leva. Elle était si légère, si fragile, lui était si fort et il avait peur de lui faire du mal. Elle était tout pour lui.

Chloé mit ses cuisses autour de ses hanches. Tout en continuant de l'embrasser, Lucifer se dirigea vers la chambre. Prudemment, il monta les quelques marches, et la déposa délicatement sur son lit.

Chloé ne dit rien, elle le regarda, elle admirait cet être céleste qui était tout pour elle. Elle avait l'impression qu'une douce lumière entourait tout le corps de Lucifer. Tout en lui était beau, même le moindre de ses défauts finissait par être charmant et bouleversant.

Elle déboutonna son jeans et Lucifer retira le pantalon de Chloé. Il ne restait plus que sa culotte noir en coton bon marché.

Lucifer était subjugué par tant de beauté, il lui fit un doux sourire. Il l'avait pourtant déjà vu nu, mais c'était comme ci il la regardait pour la première fois. _'__Pourquoi suis-je si nerveux? C'est étrange comme elle me déstabilise. Elle est merveilleusement belle…'_

**"Tu es tellement magnifique, Chloé…"**

Elle lui sourit, et elle lui dit, "Je pense que l'un de nous deux est encore trop habillé…"

**"Et bien, je peux (certainement) arranger cela très facilement…"** Lucifer retira son pantalon, ses chaussettes. Il ne restait plus que son caleçon noir.

**"Es-tu certaine, Chloé?"**, Lucifer l'observa attentivement, à la recherche du moindre doute sur son visage. Malgré sa forte excitation, il ne voulait pas lui imposer quelque chose qu'elle ne souhaitait pas.

"Oui, j'en suis plus que certaine… Je te veux Lucifer… Et pour être honnête avec toi, cela fait un moment que j'ai rêvé de cet instant…", Elle n'aurait jamais cru le lui dire un jour, mais elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle pouvait sentir l'humidité entre ses cuisses et son désir augmenté dangereusement à chaque seconde.

Alors Lucifer se pencha vers elle et embrassa à nouveau ses lèvres, puis son cou, ses seins, et descendit progressivement, jusqu'à ce que l'une des mains effleura la culotte de chloé. _'__Enfer sanglant! Elle est complètement humide…' _Il ressentit une grand fierté qu'elle soit aussi accueillante rien que pour lui.

Il voulait être en elle, il voulait la sentir. Il vit son regard et il comprit qu'elle désirait, manifestement, la même chose que lui. Alors, il retira sa culotte, et il enleva le dernier morceau de tissu qu'il avait sur lui. Chloé était son Paradis et il s'apprêtait à franchir sa porte.

Lorsqu'il la pénétra, il eu la sensation d'être envahi par une douce lumière blanche. Il fut submergé par une multitude de sensations, être à l'intérieur de Chloé était incroyable. Plus il rentrait en elle plus le plaisir était si fort.

Chloé était à bout de souffle. Les sensations qu'elle ressentait était incroyable. À chaque fois qu'il la pénétrait, le plaisir était décuplé. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir et de prononcer son nom comme une prière "Lucifer". Elle remarqua qu'il était complètement décoiffé et elle le trouva encore plus irrésistible. Elle savait qu'il était (complètement) maniaque à propos de sa coiffure.

Elle perçu à nouveau cette étrange lumière autour de lui mais cette fois ci, elle la vit également dans ses yeux. Une lumière blanche. Elle trouva cela magnifique et ne fut pas effrayée, mais elle fut intrigué. Elle rangea cette pensée dans son esprit, elle lui en parlerait à un autre moment.

Jamais, ils n'avaient été aussi proches l'un de l'autres. Elle se mit à jouir, tellement fort, que tout le voisinage était, assurément, au courant que le Diable avait comblé une femme de bonheur.

L'orgasme de Lucifer avait été si intense et si fort que ses ailes ont surgi d'un seul coup. Chloé fut agréablement surprise, c'était la première fois qu'elle les voyait. Elles étaient sublimes.

Ils se sont tous les deux écroulés sur le lit avec des étoiles plein les yeux. Lucifer avait du mal à réaliser ce qui venait de se produire. Il ne savait même pas qu'il était possible d'atteindre de telles sensations pendant des relations sexelles. C'était mieux que toutes les drogues et alcools réunis.

Mais il fut soudainement inquiet, il se tourna vers Chloé et la regarda. _'__Est-ce qu'elle a ressenti la même chose que moi? Elle ne dit rien. Elle semble dans ses pensées. J'espère qu'elle ne regrette pas.'_

**"Chloé…?"**

"Oui…"

**"Est-ce que vous allez bien ?… Vous semblez dans vos pensées…"**

"Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien de toute ma vie, Lucifer… C'était incroyable… Je ne sais pas comment décrire ce que j'ai ressenti avec toi… mais c'était comme si le temps s'était figé… que nous n'étions plus qu'une seule et même personne, comme si tu avais comblé un vide au fond de moi-même…"

Lucifer sembla rassuré, il avait eu tellement peur de lui avoir fait du mal ou qu'elle regrette déjà.

"**Tu sais, j'ai imaginé un nombre incalculable de fois, cette scène dans ma tête… mais j'étais très loin de la vérité. J'ai eu également la sensation étrange que nous n'étions plus qu'une seule et même personne… J'ai ressenti tellement d'émotions. Je… Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive, Chloé… Je n'ai jamais eu un orgasme aussi puissant…"**

"Nous avons fait l'amour, Lucifer… C'est pour ça que tu ne comprends pas toutes tes émotions… Tu n'as réellement jamais ressenti cela?"

**"Non… Jamais… et vous inspectrice?"**

"Aussi puissant? Jamais… C'était incroyable, Lucifer… C'était magique…"

Lucifer était envahit par une grande plénitude et lui fit un grand sourire.

**"Reposez-vous mon amour… il est si tard (ou plutôt si tôt), je vais fermer les rideaux pour que vous ne soyez pas dérangé par les premiers rayons du soleil…"**

"Oh merci, Lucifer… Bonne nuit mon bel amant… Je suis tellement fatiguée… Je…"

**"Bonne nuit, Chloé…"**_'__et bien… Bon sang! Elle dort déjà, et ronfle comme une moissonneuse albanaise… Que de bons souvenirs!' _Il se mit à sourire et s'approcha afin de s'assurer que la couverture la recouvrait bien.

Lucifer ne put s'empêcher de lui caresser la joue. Il se leva et il s'occupa des rideaux. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il avait besoin d'une bonne douche. Il pouvait encore ressentir toutes les sensations à l'intérieur de son corps. Cette femme l'avait possédé, il ne désirait plus qu'elle. À présent, tout autre plaisir semblait si fade. Il ne savait même pas si il allait réussir à s'endormir. Puis, il fut saisi pour une forte angoisse. Comme jamais auparavant. _'__Un jour ou l'autre, je la perdrai (à tout jamais)'_ et cette pensée lui était insupportable.

_(À suivre…)_


	4. Chapter 4

…

Lorsque Chloé avait pris la fuite, Lucifer avait été submergé par une succession d'émotions humaines, toutes très dérangeantes.

Il avait tenté d'effacer cette **d**ouleur, de noyer son **c**hagrin avec tous les alcools, toutes les drogues. Il fumait cigarette sur cigarette. Au Lux, Il jouait chaque soir la même chanson. Creep. Le Diable refusait chaque femme, homme dans son lit. Il désirait et pensait à une seule femme. Chloé. Il avait vécu, sans doute, ce que les humains nomment communément la **d**épression. **A**imer devait certainement signifier (peut-être) accepter de **s**ouffrir.

_ 'Même la _ ** _c_**_hute du haut du Paradis, n'avait pas été aussi _ ** _d_**_ouloureuse…' _

La** p**eur. Les heures, les jours, les semaines se sont écoulés. Pas une seule nouvelle d'elle. Elle était partie avec Trixie. Sans un mot. Ne lui laissant que le terrible poids de son **s**ilence. L'**i**mpossibilité de lui parler, de lui expliquer.

_ 'Je ne te ferais jamais de _ ** _m_**_al, Chloé… ni à Béatrice, ni à toi… Jamais…' _

Il finit par se persuader qu'elle ne reviendrait, sans doute, jamais. Il s'était (pourtant) rendu sur chaque scène de crime de la LAPD. En **e**spérant (juste) la revoir. Il finit par se **r**ésigner.

_ '… _ ** _J_**_e ne _ ** _l_**_a _ ** _r_**_everrai sans doute _ ** _p_**_lus _ ** _ j_**_amais…' _

Puis, l'inattendue s'est produit, elle était (enfin) revenue à Los Angeles. Ce fut la **j**oie. Elle lui était apparue comme une apparition divine. Un cadeau du ciel. Il s'était **s**urpris à caresser, à nouveau, l'espoir d'être ce partenaire qu'il avait été pour elle.

_ 'Elle semble être en bonne santé… Tout va bien…' _

Le soir où ils apprirent la mort de Charlotte, ils s'étaient embrassés. Ce doux baiser. Avait-elle oublié, ce moment? Il avait décidé de l'inviter. Un rendez-vous romantique. Il lui avait organisé la plus délicieuse des surprises. Le rendez-vous galant parfait. Le plus romantique qui soit. Il avait raconté tous les détails à Ella. La robe rouge, comme celle du film "Pretty Woman". _ 'Elle sera divine' _. Le voyage en hélicoptère pour voir La traviata à l'Opéra de San Francisco. Il était tellement nerveux à propos de ce rendez-vous.

Chloé avait tout d'abord accepté son invitation. À la dernière minute, elle avait annulé, prétextant qu'elle voulait tout d'abord clôturer leur enquête. Il voulait la croire mais il doutait. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il la sentit incertaine. Elle semblait cacher quelque chose. Elle disait qu'elle allait bien, que tout allait bien.

_ 'Pourquoi, ne me parle t elle pas? J'ai peur qu'elle s'enfuit à nouveau…' _

Et il y eu les révélations du père Kinley. Le début du cauchemar. Son enfer personnel. Quelle ironie pour le Diable. Les choses étaient très vites devenues ingérables. Ne supportant pas l'idée, qu'elle l'avait trahi, qu'elle ait souhaité son retour en Enfer. Puis elle s'était rétractée. Elle avait arrêté le Père Kinley. Mais il se moquait de ce prêtre. Mais Elle. Elle lui avait brisé le cœur. Il se rappela des mots de Chloé _ "Vous savez que je serai toujours là pour vous" _.

_ 'Je l'avais pourtant cru…' _

Lucifer l'entendit lui avouer qu'elle était terrifiée par ce qu'il représentait. Le Diable. Cet être démoniaque à qui l'on rejette tous les maux de la Terre. Il avait été complètement détruit de l'intérieur par chacun de ses mots. Rien d'autre n'aurait pu lui causer plus de peine, de douleur, de colère. Elle détenait le pouvoir de le briser, de le détruire. Elle détenait son cœur et son âme. Dieu l'avait décidé ainsi. **"Pourriez-vous m'accepter ainsi?"** La réponse était "Je ne sais pas", _ 'C'est mon visage du diable qui l'a terrorise… Je dois être un monstre à ses yeux…' _.

_ 'Pourrait-elle aimer le Diable? La réponse sembla être NON…' _

Il pouvait percevoir le reflet de cette abomination. Son propre reflet. Depuis des millénaires, il avait finit, progressivement, par embrasser la responsabilité de tous les tourments de la Terre. Alors, si son inspectrice avait fini par le perçoir ainsi. C'était la confirmation, qu'il n'y avait plus rien de bon en lui.

_ 'Qu'est-ce que j'espérais?… Elle est partie loin de moi pour la seconde fois…' _

Depuis le début de leur partenariat, elle l'avait toujours perçu différemment. À travers le regard de Chloé, il finissait par croire qu'il était (peut-être) plus que cette image du Diable. Elle avait le don de faire apparaître le meilleur de lui-même. Elle lui avait rappelé qu'autrefois il fut cet être de lumière. Être perçu ainsi par elle avait été merveilleux. Le plus doux présent. Comme une rédemption. Une deuxième chance. Il avait retrouvé ses ailes d'ange. Il avait perdu temporairement son visage du diable. Pourtant, au fond de lui, il y avait cette dualité. Il pouvait ressentir cette pourriture, ce mal qui le rongeait depuis des millénaires. Était-il le diable ou l'Ange ? Ou peut-être les deux à la fois ? Pouvait-il être (encore) cet ange, le porteur de lumière? Il était perdu. Une crise d'identité. Qu'était-il à présent? Et il y eu la mort de Caïn, lui révélant ce qu'il pensait être au fond de lui… Le mal… Chloé avait fini par voir son visage. Son côté obscur.

_ 'J'ai vu la _ ** _t_**_erreur dans ses _ ** _ y_**_eux et elle s'est _ ** _e_**_n_**_f_**_uit.' _

Et cette nuit au LUX, Chloé lui avait sauvé la vie. Il ne comprenait pas. Personne n'avait jamais sauvé la vie du Diable. Elle savait qui il était, et elle avait choisi de le protéger malgré tout. Est-ce qu'elle l'aimait, finalement, encore ? Chloé lui avait finalement avoué qu'elle ne pourrait jamais imaginer sa vie sans lui. Elle l'aimait donc réellement. Il n'y avait plus de doute. Enfin presque. Il avait fini par lui avouer également ses sentiments. Cette nuit, ils avaient fini par faire l'amour. Elle était maintenant sa reine. Son univers. Sa raison de vivre. L'amour était une émotion très déstabilisante. Une émotion incroyablement puissante. Lui donnant presque des sensations de vertiges. Son cœur battait si vite. Parfois (même) trop vite. Il se surprit à aimer ses sensations, si dérangeantes qu'elles soient. Puis est venue cette autre émotion, l'**a**ngoisse. Il avait peur. ELLE, étant mortelle. LUI, étant immortel. Cette pensée lui faisait perdre (presque) l'esprit. Se sentant impuissant face à l'inévitable. Son propre destin. Celui qui le liait à jamais à l'enfer et elle au Paradis. Il était prêt à tout pour elle. Absolument tout. Jusqu'à attendre devant les portes de la Cité d'Argent. Pour l'éternité si cela était nécessaire. Il était prêt à s'entretenir avec son père.

_ 'Père… Si tu m'entends… J'ai besoin de toi…' _

Lucifer s'était allongé derrière Chloé. Elle dormait déjà si profondément. Son odeur de rose et de vanille, l'avait (enfin) apaisé. Ces paupières étaient lourdes. Il finit par trouver le sommeil.

…

** _"_ ** **Inspectrice** ** _, je me suis rendu au plus vite chez vous, qu'y a-t il ? Vous allez bien?"_ **

_ "Je… Je devais vous parler, Lucifer… J'ai besoin de votre expertise sur une information que l'on m'a révélé aujourd'hui…" _

** _"Je vous écoute, Chloé?…" _ ** _ 'Elle a l'air très bouleversé…' _

_ "Et bien je ne sais pas comment vous dire cela mais… J'ai… J'ai revu le père Kinley cette après-midi en prison… Il tenait à me voir absolument… Alors j'ai fini par céder…" _

** _"Oh, _ ** **Inspectrice** ** _… Cherchez-vous à nouveau me à renvoyer en Enfer…?… Je pensais que tu…"_ **

_ " Non, non… Je ne veux pas te renvoyer en Enfer! Vous savez ce que je ressens pour vous, Lucifer… Le Père Kinley, il… il m'a parlé d'une prophétie… et j'ai eu très peur Lucifer… Vraiment très peur…" _

** _"Oh… et bien… Je vous écoute, _ ** **Inspectrice** ** _, que va-t'il se passer ? Peut-être que Los Angeles va être envahi par une invasion de sauterelles? Je suis vraiment très curieux!"_ **

_ "Et bien… Il a dit… - Lorsque le diable parcourra la Terre et trouvera son premier amour, le mal sera libéré." _

** _"Oh…"_ **

_ "Lucifer… Qu'est-ce que cela signifie? Est-ce que des démons vont envahir la Terre ou…? _

** _"Non, non, rien de tel, rassurez-vous mais…"_ **

_ "Mais quoi?… Euh… Lucifer… ? Votre visage ?" _

** _"Hein ? Quoi?…"_ **

_ "Regardez-vous, Lucifer… Vos mains, votre visage… et…" _

** _"Quoi ? Qu'y a t il, _ ** **Inspectrice** ** _?" _ ** _ Lucifer se regarda dans le miroir, et il vit son corps entier se transformer en un véritable monstre _ ** _"C'est impossible… Je n'ai jamais eu de transformation complète!… Non…NON… Pourquoi! NON NON NON… NON _ ** **INSPECTRICE** ** _… NON N'AYEZ PAS PEUR…!"_ **

_ "Lucifer! LUCIFER!…" _

_ … _

"LUCIFER… LUCIFER… Je suis LÀ, Réveille-toi!…"

**"NON NON NON… Quoi… Je… … Chloé…" **Lucifer se remit progressivement de cet horrible mauvais rêve. Il vit tellement d'inquiétude dans le regard de Chloé.

"Oh Lucifer… Tu as fait un autre cauchemar on dirait… Est-ce que ça va ? Tu m'as fait peur… Tu semblais si terrifié…"

**"… Je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir réveillé et de t'avoir inquiété, Amour… Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, rien de plus…" ** Lucifer se mit à la regarder, elle était réellement près de lui. Les cheveux ébouriffés, elle était merveilleusement belle, et entièrement nu dans sa lit ce qui le comblait de bonheur. Il eu un petit regard coquin et ne put s'empêcher de caresser délicatement sa cuisse. " **Et bien… Si un jour, on m'avait dit que tu serais nu une seconde fois dans mon lit. As-tu bien dormi, Inspectrice?"**.

"Lucifer…" Chloé se mit à rougir. "Oui je me suis bien reposée…"

**"Et… Est-ce que tu regrettes notre nuit, Chloé…?"**

"Je dois réfléchir, Lucifer…" Dit-elle en se forçant à avoir un air très sérieux, mais elle avait tellement envie de rire.

**"Oh… "**

"Lucifer… Je ne regrette rien… Je te l'ai dit cette nuit… Je me sens tellement bien avec toi…"

**"Oh très drôle, Inspectrice… Vous êtes d'humeur taquine. Préparez-vous à une punition du Diable, dès ce soir! Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce ne sera que du plaisir!"** Dit-il avec le plus grand des sourires.

Chloé se mit à rigoler. "J'aimerai bien voir ça, Lucifer!…"

**"Je vous assure que je suis très sérieux, Inspectrice… mais je suis heureux de voir que vous le preniez ainsi…"** Il lui fit un doux sourire. _'Père? Qu'ai-je fait pour la mérité?'_

"… Lucifer? Plus sérieusement… C'est le deuxièmement cauchemar que tu fais depuis que je suis venue te chercher à l'hôpital. Es-tu sûr d'aller bien…? Tu peux tout me dire tu le sais ?"

**"… Oui… bien sûr… Je me porte bien, Inspectrice… Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve! Ne vous inquiétez pas…"** Lucifer la prit dans ses bras pour la rassurer et Chloé se sentit si bien sous son étreinte. **"Quelle heure est-il?"**

"Et bien, il est 11h du matin… Je me réveille plus tôt habituellement. Je devrais appeler Maze et m'assurer que Trixie va bien."

**"… Ne t'inquiète pas. Amour. Maze s'occupe très bien de Trixie et tu ne travailles pas cette semaine. Oh… J'ai un rendez-vous avec Dr. Martins à 15h précise… Nous pourrions déjeuner ensemble sur la terrasse et nous retrouver ce soir au Penthouse avec votre petit oursin? Qu'en dites-vous? Nous pourrions organiser une soirée jeu ou regarder des films avec Trixie… J'ai une grande collection de dessins animés. Elle pourrait même dormir dans la chambre d'amis… Qu'en pensez-vous, Inspectrice… ?" **Lucifer espérait qu'elle lui dise oui, il voulait passer à présent le plus de temps en sa compagnie.

"Et bien… Lucifer… Je ne sais pas trop… Êtes-vous sûr que cela ne vous dérangera pas?"

**"Vous ne me dérangez jamais, Chloé… Et j'aime passer du temps avec Trixie et vous… Vous le savez bien?"**

"Oui je le sais, Lucifer… Alors, c'est d'accord! On déjeune ensemble… J'ai certaines choses à faire cette après-midi et nous viendrons avec Trixie directement chez vous. Pour 19h cela vous ira ?"

**"Parfait, Détective… Je vais faire quelques aménagement dans la chambre d'amis et dans le Penthouse pour Trixie. Pour que le lieu soit parfaitement sécurisé!"**

"Oh ce n'est pas nécessaire, Lucifer…"

**"Si j'insiste, c'est un plaisir pour moi, Chloé… Je vous assure que cela ne me dérange pas du tout! Bien au contraire! J'aurais du faire ces aménagements il y a bien longtemps!"** _'Et la première chose à faire, verrouiller ce foutu ascenseur et y mettre un code d'accès et Interphone… Et finit les visiteurs surprises!' _

…

**15h dans le bureau de Linda**

"Bonjour Lucifer…"

**"Bonjour Dr. Martins… Je suis encore navré de vous avoir dérangé la nuit dernière…"**

"Ce n'est rien Lucifer, si j'ai pu vous aidé… Alors, comment c'est déroulé votre soirée avec Chloé?"

**"Et bien… C'était incroyable, Docteur!… Je crois que nous formons ce que vous appelez UN COUPLE"**

"… Vous croyez, Lucifer ?…"

**"Oui… Je le suppose… Nous n'en avons pas encore parlé réellement avec Chloé… Nous avons fait l'amour, Docteur…"**

"Oh… je vois… et comment est-ce ? Qu'avez-vous ressenti?

Sur le visage de Lucifer, on y voyait la joie.** "… Des émotions que je n'ai jamais ressenti… C'était très perturbant… mais j'étais dans un état de plénitude, si vous savez, Docteur… Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi heureux… J'aimerai passer ma vie avec elle… Chose bizarre pour le diable, n'est-ce pas, Docteur…"** Puis, Lucifer eut brusquement un regard plus sombre…

"J'ai l'impression qu'il y a un… MAIS, Lucifer?"

**"Et bien… Après qu'elle se soit endormie, j'ai été saisi pour une forte angoisse…"**

"Pouvez-vous me décrire ce que vous avez ressenti précisément?"

**"… J'ai peur de la perdre… Si elle mourait et elle mourra un jour… Je ne pense pas pouvoir gérer cela… Le simple fait d'y penser met insupportable."**

"Tout le monde meurt un jour, Lucifer…"

**"Oui je suis au courant, Docteur… Les humains meurent! Mais… Moi, je ne peux pas mourir, je ne vieillis pas… Je suis immortel! Et…"**

"Et quoi, Lucifer?…"

**"Et je ne la reverrai jamais… Vous comprenez ce que cela signifie? Je ne pourrais pas la rejoindre au Paradis… Je suis encore puni par mon cher père!"**

"En avez-vous parlé avec Chloé? De vos angoisses…"

**"Non… Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion ce matin… à cause… de ces cauchemars!"**

"… Quels cauchemars, Lucifer ?"

**"Oh… Trois fois rien… Ne vous inquiétez pas, Docteur!"**

"Lucifer, je vous rappelle, qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps vous avez rêvé que Chloé avait vu vos ailes, qu'elle était tombé de votre balcon… et que vous n'aviez pas pu lui sauver la vie! Et justement vous veniez de récupérer vos ailes et vous aviez perdu votre visage du Diable… Maintenant, vous avez récupéré votre visage du Diable. Y aurait-il un lien?"

**"Ce ne sont que des cauchemars, Docteur…"**

"Lucifer… Si vous ne me dites rien, je ne peux pas vous aider…"

**"Bon très bien… Si vous insistez, Docteur. Lorsque j'ai fait ce premier cauchemar, j'étais encore à l'hôpital, attendant que Chloé vienne me chercher. J'ai donc rêvé qu'avec le Détective nous avions fait l'amour et… que dès le matin elle m'annonçait que cela ne signifiait rien pour elle. J'étais brisé par chacun de ses mots… Je lui disais que pour moi c'était différent… mais elle ne voulait rien entendre. Elle me disait que je ne devrais pas le prendre ainsi, étant donné le palmarès de mes indénombrables activités sexuelles…"**

"Je vois… Et l'autre cauchemar?"

**"C'était très perturbant, je ne sais même pas ce qu'il peut signifier…**

**Chloé avait été voir le père Kinley, et il lui avait révélé une certaine prophétie… Elle semblait très inquiète…"**

"Vous souvenez vous de la prophétie de votre rêve?…"

**"Oui, c'était : ** ** _Lorsque le diable parcourra la Terre et trouvera son premier amour, le mal sera libéré…"_ **

"Après… Que s'est il passé?"

**"Et bien… Elle était réellement très inquiète par la signification de cette maudite prophétie… Et d'un seul coup elle semblait… comme… effrayée… elle me disait "Votre Visage, Lucifer!… Vos mains…" Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle voulait dire… Je pouvais voir la panique dans son regard… Alors, je me suis regardé dans miroir de son salon… et… là… J'ai vu un monstre, Docteur… Je me suis vu comme un monstre… Pas uniquement le visage du diable… Tout mon corps était entièrement transformé… Une chose totalement impossible… Par le passé, je n'ai jamais eu une transformation complète… Et j'ai du hurlé et crié d'horreur, j'étais réellement en panique… J'avais peur qu'elle s'enfuit à nouveau en me voyant ainsi… Et Chloé m'a réveillé…"**

"Bien, Lucifer… Parlons tout d'abord du premier cauchemar. Nous savons tous les deux, que vous aimez profondément Chloé et la dernière fois que je vous ai vu vous étiez encore avec Eve. Vous vous demandiez pourquoi, Eve, voulait s'engager avec vous dans une relation, puisque le Diable avait que des histoires sans lendemain. J'en avais profité pour vous rappeler que vous aviez été prêt à vous engager avec Chloé… Avant qu'elle ne s'enfuit. Et vous étiez prêt à retenter l'expérience dès qu'elle est revenue. Chose que vous ne vouliez pas envisager avec Eve…"

**"Oui, Docteur, Je m'en rappelle bien… Vous aviez évoqué que je n'avais peut-être pas clôturé mon histoire avec l'inspectrice… Ce qui était tout à fait exacte… Grâce à vous, j'ai fait le plus heureux des choix… Merci encore infiniment… Dr. Martins…"**

"De rien Lucifer, mais c'est mon travail de vous aider… Continuons… L'engagement vous a toujours effrayé, surtout avec Chloé. Parce que vous l'aimez. je pense que vous aviez peur qu'elle vous rejette… Alors vous passiez votre temps à fuir, dès que cela devenait trop intense avec elle… Et le dernier baiser… Ce fut Chloé qui s'est enfuit!… Non vous!"

**"Oui j'avoue que j'ai été brisé lorsqu'elle est partie… J'ai cru la perdre pour toujours… Je ne veux pas qu'elle parte à nouveau. J'aimerai qu'elle reste avec moi pour toujours, j'aimerai me réveiller chaque matin à côté d'elle, Docteur… Et je suis terrorisé… car je ne sais même pas si je serais un bon petit ami… Et si elle se met à regretter notre relation…?"**

"Lucifer… Chloé vous connait, elle est une adulte responsable, elle ne s'engage pas avec vous dans un simple coup de tête, elle a mûrement réfléchi… Parlez-lui! La communication, c'est la clé… Allez-y progressivement et vous devriez vous en sortir, Lucifer… Parlons à présent de votre second rêve… Pourquoi pensez-vous que vous êtes perçu comme un monstre dans votre rêve…?"

**"… Aucune idée, Docteur… Peut-être parce que j'ai tué Caïn et que j'y ai éprouvé un certain plaisir à le faire… ou peut-être que lorsque Chloé s'est enfuit, j'ai imaginé qu'elle me percevait comme une abomination… ou Peut-être que je pense être responsable de tous les maux de la Terre… Je n'en sais rien, Docteur…"**

"Et concernant cette prophétie… Avez-vous le don de prévoir l'avenir…? Ou ?"

**"Ne vous inquiétez pas, Docteur… Je ne possède pas ce don… Du moins pas dernièrement… Ce ne sera donc pas (encore) l'Apocalypse!"**

"À présent, vous êtes sur Terre… depuis plus de 7 ans je crois… et depuis votre rencontre avec Chloé vous avez réellement fait d'énorme progrès… Ma question est la suivante : Vous aviez évoqué un jour vous décharger totalement des conséquences si une âme ou un démon s'échappaient des Enfers… Est-ce toujours le cas? Et est-ce que vous pourriez envisager de retourner en Enfer, si cela était nécessaire…? Pour une durée non déterminé?…"

**"Tout d'abord… Aucune âme ne s'est jamais échappée des Enfers… Sauf lorsque que j'ai libéré Adel… Mais si la question est si j'étais près à retourner en Enfer pour le bien-être de la Terre… Et bien, je suppose que la réponse serait Oui…"**

"Et Pourquoi?…"

**"Et bien pour protéger Chloé, Trixie… pour vous, votre bébé qui va naître bientôt… et bien sûr tous les humains… Je suis le Diable. Et j'ai le pouvoir de ramener la tranquillité sur Terre."**

"Pensez-vous que cela pourrait se produire?"

**"Docteur… Non… Ce n'était pas un rêve prémonitoire, je vous assure… Encore une fois, je n'ai pas cette faculté de prédire !"**

"Eve était votre premier amour?… C'était bien la première femme avec qui vous avez vécu une relation…?"

**"… Et Bien… Docteur, il est vrai qu'Eve fut la première femme avec qui j'ai eu des relations sexuelles… mais pour être honnête avec moi-même, je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux de toute ma vie d'immortel… Sauf de Chloé, c'est mon premier véritable amour… Et même si je dis souvent que je n'aime pas les enfants, je suis très attachée à Trixie…!"**

"Pourriez-vous envisager d'avoir des enfants, ou vous marier avec Chloé…?"

**"…"**

"Lucifer?…"

**"Et bien… Les Anges ne peuvent pas concevoir, du moins normalement… Pardon Linda… Vous êtes l'exception, mon frère étant devenu complètement humain pendant un certains temps…"**

"Vous ne répondez pas à ma question, Lucifer?…"

**"Je ne sais pas, Docteur, L'idée d'être père… Imaginez-vous réellement le diable être père? Avec l'exemple paternel que j'ai eu… Je me demande déjà si je peux être un parfait petit-ami… Je sais uniquement que je veux réellement rendre heureuse Chloé… Je suis prêt à tout pour elle!"**

"Envisageriez-vous le mariage avec elle…?"

**"… Comme vous le savez, je me suis déjà marié, même si ce n'était qu'un arrangement comme vous le savez… Attendez?… Vous pensez que Chloé, le souhaiterait ?"**

"Je ne sais pas, Lucifer, c'était une question… et je ne suis pas dans la tête de Chloé et là on parle de vos désirs… Vous aimeriez?"

**"Vous savez, le diable est officiellement monogame depuis la nuit dernière." ** Dit-il avec une grande fierté. ** "Je ne désire plus que Chloé alors… un bout de papier ne fera aucune différence… Je l'aimerai davantage chaque jour que nous aurons la chance de partager ensemble… Mais je crois que OUI… Je serai près à me marier avec elle…"**

"Bien… On a bien avancé… Pensez bien à tout ce dont on a évoqué ensemble… Et réfléchissez-y! Nous en reparlerons lors que notre prochaine séance! Cela vous conviez? "

**"Parfait!… Et s'il vous plaît! Prenez-soin de vous, Docteur!"**

Lucifer essaya de mettre de côté, cette angoisse. Il devait profiter de tous ces moments avec elle. Tant qu'il le pouvait. _ 'Peut-être devrais-je la demander en mariage?' _ En fait, il aimait assez cette idée. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'un papier pour lui jurer fidélité. Sa parole était son lien mais l'idée de se marier avec elle lui procura un drôle et agréable sentiment. Il le ferait peut-être mais pour le moment, il voulait juste la tenir à nouveau dans ces bras. _ 'Que peut-elle faire en ce moment?' _ Il sourit et sembla heureux.

Arrivant devant sa voiture, il ressentit une présence familière à ses côtés, une personne qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis très longtemps. _ 'Encore une visite en mon honneur! Cela ne cessera donc jamais!' _ **"Bonjour Michael…"**.

…

_ (À suivre…) _


End file.
